Randum situations
by im a stagecrew
Summary: Randum situations with characters a lot of people dont know... its still funny though
1. randum situations

This has a lot of weird x men no one has ever heard of... but its randum situations... its funny

Dazzler - her poweres are : ability to generate light from sound, ability to manufacture holographic images, creation of protective force fields to deflect or vaporize oncoming objects...

Dazzler is walking down the hall and passes Rogues room where the music is blasting... just then logan is walking down the hall.... Dazzler generates light from Rogues music and blinds logan who then crashes through the bathroom door, only to find scott playing with kittys make up.

Emma Frost - Powers: telepathy, dimond-hard, nearly indestructible skin...

Bobby is running down the hallway and runs into Emma and gets knocked out because of her dimond hard skin..

Havok- Powers: solar-generated plazma blasts

It was a sunny day at the mansion and Havok was playing with his powers... kitty had just dryed and straitened her hair after swimming all day and was getting ready to go on a date with bobby and she didnt see Havok so she walked in front of him and he blasts her back into the pool.

Northstar - Powers: flight, super-speed, light projection

Northstar was flying around and decides to put his super-speed in also so he is flying really fast. all of the sudden he loses control and crashes through a window and he lands right in the professors bubble bath.

Polaris- Powers:Magnetic manipulation

Polaris was walking around town testing her powers and all of the sudden a man comes flying twords her, she stops using her powers and the man falls. she goes over to the man and finds out it is maneto.

Stacy X- PowersL pheromone control, snakelike skin

Scott is walking down the street and all of the sudden stacy x is walking twards him... Scott screams "OMG A SNAKE!" and runs back and hides under his bed.

Nathan summers- powers: telepathy, telekinesis, extreamely proficient with any number of conventional weapons

Scott is walking down the street and Nathan passes scott yells "OMG DAD!" then says "wait your crazy!" and runs off. Nathan sit thinking wait that cant be my son he is 2,000 years into the future... and walks away confused.

Sunfire- powers: ionization of matter into a fiery plasma state

John is sitting trying to figure out how he could create fire all of the sudden he bursts into a fiery plasma state... he yells to Sunfire " I DIDNT WANT ANY HELP!"


	2. more randum situations

this is my second chapter yay!

Rusty collinss - poweres: flame generation

John is walking down the hall once again trying to figure out how to generate fire.. Rusty walks by while he i generating flames.... John yelll "ASSHOLE!"

Rem-Ram - Powers: ability to enter and influence dreams.

It was about 2 am at the mansion and Rem-Ram thought he should have some fun.. The first dream he decided to go into was scotts... when he saw scott making out with logan he decide EWWW THATS ENOUGH and went back to bed.

Scanner - poweres: invisibility, intangibility, communication via thought projection.

Gambit was sitting drinking his OJ at breakfast, somthing hit him hard on the head.... he looked around and no one was there... then he thought "SCANNER!" scanner ran out of the room giggling.

Semus Mellencamp - powers: super-dense reptilian skin, heightened strength, agility, and enndurance.

Xaviar called everyone to the meeting room to introduce a guest... Scott was missing but no one really cared. Xaviar said "everyone this is my friend Seamus Mellencamp" Just then Sott comes through through the door and sees seamus he screams "HOLY SHIT A GIANT SNAKE" and runs off.

Murmur - powers: teleportion

Murmur and Night crawler were both teleporting around the mansion while kitty was phasing through wall.... Scott sees murmur apear and nightcrawler dissapear and kitty run through the wall scott says "And all i can do is blow things up"

Morph- powers: shape-shifting

Morph decided he was gonna morph into a glass of orange juice and play a trick on someone. Rogue goes to drink it and he morphs back into his self

Magnus- powers:master of magnetism, ability to transform another's flesh into cold unliving steel through touch.

Magneto meets up with Magnus in the street and says "Thats not fair, you have more powers then me!" Magnus touches Magneto and turns him into steel. Magneto says "yay now i can make myself fly"


End file.
